dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 79
Question & Answer (急＆A, Kyū & A) is the 79th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Hole, the hospital, Vaux and 13 are chatting about Kaiman's medical records, the Doctor finds some oddities, given the fact Kaiman is a magic user victim, 13 dismiss everything as something obvious, but Vaux finds something that could explain Kaiman's ability to regrow his head. 13 wonders what was of him, along with Nikaido, a month has passed since both got stranded in the sorcerer's world. Back in En's Mansion Dokuga and Tetsujo tails Aikawa and the gender swapped Nikaido across the halls, until they lost the Cross-Eyes by hiding behind the Chidaruma Statue Nikaido was looking for, and by using the secret passage inside it, they ends up in En's personal room. Aikawa confronts the guy who keeps saying is Nikaido, disguised as a male cross-eyes to sneak inside the mansion, yet Aikawa not believe "her", once she finds the book quickly notices the time and her transformation magic dispels, leaving her original form and bare chest, and he blushed out for this and gave his coat to cover her. While she also looks positively embarrassed in a cute way. Aikawa, still denying about know any Kaiman, suddenly is shocked after Nikaido asked if he really forgot everything about her, Hole, and Gyozas (specially Gyozas). Elsewhere Curse is fully morphed and ready to fight the Cross-Eyes top officers while everyone else is watching, Natsuki confronts him by using her defense-type of magic, actually repelling Curse's attacks and even damaging him (something never seen before) and they hang Risu (now with Curse dispelled) out of a window. He is rescued by Kawajiri, Nikaido and Aikawa, just when his painful headache returns, and with his remaining sanity left, Aikawa ask them to take care of Risu before run away from them. His mask falls off of his bleeding head, and once again the Splosh Spirit appears asking why is he resisting, while Aikawa pleads for this to stop, and finally his neck explodes, from the rain of blood coming from it, his body starts to walk once again whit his head dangling aside, when suddenly, a cross-eyes head grows from it. Elsewhere Natsuki is eager to go in a secret mission entrusted by Dokuga far away from the mansion, and quickly stumbles across The Boss. Happy to meet him once again, he malevolent sees the little girl and grabs her, kiss her, and engulfs her insides with En's transformation-type of smoke, leaving her completely morphed but not before he chops her head off, leaving the rest of her butchered and morphed body inside Chudaruma's statue. Characters: * The Cross-Eyes ** Dokuga ** Tetsujo ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Ton ** Natsuki * Nikaido * Kawajiri * Aikawa * Curse/Risu * Kai Trivia * Beneath his black hoodie, Aikawa has the same black jacket and skeletal chest protector as Kaiman and Kai. * Nikaido still calls Aikawa "Kaiman" to his annoyance. * Natsuki, truly died in this chapter. Category:Chapters